veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Larry the Cucumber's Acting
Acting *Himself in "Mr. Cuke's Screen Test" *Himself in "Take 38" *Water Buffalo, Daniel and Himself in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Narrator, First Mate, Captain Larry and Himself in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" *The Boy with the Shoe, Larry With Towel Lieutenant Larry and Himself in "Are You My Neighbor?" *Oven Mitt, Benny, Argentinian Garb and Himself in "Rack Shack & Benny" *Larry-Boy and Himself in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Eevee and Winter Cucumber in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Gourd's Gym, Home Improvement Larry, Pirate Larry, and Success Video in "Very Silly Songs!" *Himself, Larry With Black Suit and Larry Boy in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Joshua, Himself and Pajamas Larry in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself, The Boy with the Shoe, First Mate Larry, Daniel, And Lieutenant Larry in "Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" *Oven Mitt, Benny, Argentinian Garb, Himself, Larry With Black Suit and Larry Boy in "More of Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" *Larry the Butler, Bear Trap and Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Trench Coat in "The End of Silliness? (remake)" *Himself (cameo) in "The Windswept Encounter!/A Dancing Debut!" *Blue Tuxedo and White Top Hat and Himself in "Party Dancecapades!" *Gourd's Gym, Home Improvement Larry, Pirate Larry, Success Video, Joshua, Pajamas Larry, Larry the Butler, Bear Trap and Himself in "Junior's Favorite Stories" *LarryBoy and Larry With Black Suit in "Larry-Boy! and the Rumor Weed" *King George and Himself in "King George and the Ducky" *LarryBoy, Larry With Black Suit, The Vet, Blue Tuxedo and White Top Hat, King George and Himself in "Larry's Favorite Stories" *Markus of Scribe in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Larry the Clown, Silk Hat Larry, Sven and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Buccaneer Larry in "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" *Markus of Scribe, Larry the Clown, Silk Hat Larry, Sven, Buccaneer Larry, and Himself in "Classics from the Crisper" *Himself and Larry Overboard in "Jonah Sing-Along Songs! And More!" *Pirate Larry in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Millard Phelps in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Little Joe, Boyz in da Sink, Narrator, Himself and Danish Outfit in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Millard Phelps in "An Easter Carol" *Poole, Curly, Himself and The Boy with the Shoe in "A Snoodle's Tale" *Curly, Unnamed Cucumber Men, The Italin Scallion and Himself in "Sumo of the Opera" *Blues Larry, Duke and Himself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Larry's Agent, Minnesota Cuke and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" *Ear-a-Corn, Elf Cucumber and Himself in "Lord of the Beans" *Mirror Guard, Unnamed Cucumber Kid, Sheerluck Holmes, Himself and Larry Boy in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Larry Boy, Gourd's Gym and Pilgrim in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Himself, Pirate Larry and Gideon in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Moe and Boyz in da Sink in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Farmhand #2, Tin Man, Safari and Himself in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "Lessons From the Sock Drawer" *Elliot in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Huckleberry Larry, Mr. Cucumber and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Sneeze Doctor, Jacques, Gourd's Gym and Himself in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Minnesota Cuke, Sippy Cup Cucumber and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" *Winter Cucumber and Larry Toga in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" *Gelato, Unnamed Cucumber Men and Himself in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Shopping Cucumber, Prince Larry, Hats and Himself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Stewart Green and Himself in "It's a Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Happy Together" *Louis the Cucumber and Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Mr.Poppyseed and Himself in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Himself, Larry-Boy and Larry With The Helping Hand in "Bob Lends a Helping Hands" *Painting Larry in "God Loves You Very Much" *Larry With The Sweater and Belthaser in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Boyz in da Sink, Robin Good and Hamster Owner in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Captain Richard Crewe and Larry Fancy in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Himself and LarryBoy in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Himself in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Little House, Birthday Cucumber, Little Boy Blue and Ginger Bread Larry in "The Little House that Stood" *MacLarry and Scottish Larry in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Himself, Larry With The Sweater and Lawrence in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Captain Cuke, Cowboy and Major Larry in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Lanny and Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Larry Dill, Larry With The Macaroni and Cheese and Himself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Himself, Builder and Sailor in "Noah's Ark"